Bitbeast guardians
by lady luck 170
Summary: Five girls mysteriously disappear.Five stones combined together to create,indestructuble power!What will happen if they were to fall in the wrong hands!Only faith of each guardian can predict that....R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: First disappearnce

**By the way I don't own beyblade, I just write fan fictions **

**Prologue**

"But boss do you know what there all capable of!" relied the scientist

"I know that, which is why I need all five of them to complete my plan for the experiment!" replied the ominous figure harshly

" But what happens when we capture all five" the scientist asked worriedly

"We'll just have to wait and see. I've already sent my men out to search for them alive" replied the sinister voice

Chapter 1: First abduction!

After a long day of practising their tricks before the circus opens, Julia had to go to the lake and fetch a bucket of water. She walked through the forest grumbling to herself why she always has to do this while Raul can be a slob and do nothing.

As she reached the lake she gently slides the bucket into the cold water and out again with a bucket filled with water.

She stopped to look at her reflection in the water and noticed a shadow behind her, she quickly turned around and found no one there but herself. She bent down to pick the bucket up and heard a noise near by she yelled

"Raul give it up, would you? You know I'm not easily scared"

She looked around, waiting for a reply but nothing and sighed, she picked her bucket and returned back to the tents. But on the way she heard the noise again this time she was ready, she launched her blade to the direction of the noise and out came a man dressed in black with gears and a gun!

Julia was now terrified taking a step backs she caught her blade and ran as fast as she could. She turned her head around and saw him running after her but as she turned facing her direction, another figure with the same uniform and as the other one stopped her.

Julia screamed "Help!" loud enough for everyone near by to hear her.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like Julia" Said Raul who was now worried

"She's in the forest, come on!" ordered one of the circus people

They all ran through the forest and couldn't find her except the bucket and her blade.

One of them ran back to call for the police for a missing person. Everyone waited and waited for the results that made some of them nervous biting their nails!

As they waited impatiently for the results they all wondered

_Where are you Julia?_


	2. Chapter 2: second and thired abductions

Chapter 2: Second and third abductions

It was pouring down with rain in the busy city of New York, a young scientist was trying to find shelter because her work was now soaking wet!

_Urgh! Out of the days it had to be today to start raining! Better phone Julie to come pick me up._

"Hey Julie it's Emily think you can give me a lift to the lab?"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Julie worried

"Oh no it's just pouring outside and my work is getting wet" Said Emily

"Okay then I'll come pick you up, where are you Emily?" asked Julie

"I'm on Avenue St, by the bus stop" replied Emily stopping at the bus shelter

"Okay then I'll be there in a minute, bye" said Julie hanging up

Emily looked at her work again and saw the ink running of the paper, she gave out a disappointed sigh and looked at the people who were standing beside her. There was a tall lanky man and an old wrinkled little lady with a bag full of shopping in each hand.

She looked at her watch to find it's six o' clock, Kenny's probably wondering where she is?(Msn).

_I wonder how long Kenny would last without me? I'll have to do an experiment on that to. Wonder who this weirdo is standing next to me? Huh? That's odd my stone appears to be glowing it only does that when master calls for the guardians. Better go somewhere where no one can see me…… aha the alleyway._

As she walked into the dark alleyway, she could feel that someone is following her, quickly turning around to find no one there but didn't bother to look upwards where the abductor is watching and following her.

* * *

He whispered into his headgear

"Boss I think she's onto me!"

"Well don't let her see you and get the job done before anyone sees you!" replied his boss impatiently with him

"Yes boss" the abductor replied back and noticed a blonde boy beside her talking

He moved in quickly without them noticing him in the darkness. Watching them like a hawk he prepared his attack by releasing a gas bomb which can knock someone unconscious for a while, throwing it between Max and Emily.

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Max asked pointing at the black pineapple shape

"It's a ….." before Emily could finish she choked on the gas coming out

Both put their hands over their mouth trying to stop the gas from entering their throats, already had taken effect knocking the two teenagers unconscious falling to the ground.

The abductor quickly scooped Emily and was about to escape but was hold back by Max holding his mask, pulling it off he could see his face. He was tanned and had light blue eyes and soft black hair, he looked like about sixteen.

As Max was trying to remember every feature the man kicked hi in the face and ran off.

Julie arrived at the bus stop to find police surrounding the place as evidence, she quickly got out of the car and saw her son by an ambulance. The doctors were checking on his left eye which was left bruised and had to wear an eye patch.

Julia ran over to him embracing him in a tight hug worried and asked where Emily was, Max explained to her and the police what had happened.

Julie felt guilty for not coming earlier to pick Emily up other wise this would never had happen.

* * *

The Barthez battalion were enjoying their holiday in Italy with the Majestic on one of Enrique's cruise ship.

Matialda, Johnny and Claude decided to go scooper diving while the rest was doing their own activities. They all went to put their swimsuit on and equipment and dived in.

Swimming under the sea they could see everything including three other divers heading their way, they were suspicious and swam in the opposite direction but the divers managed to catch up with them.

Johnny was trying to punch one of them but just remembered you don't move as fast in the water. One of the divers had a bazooka aiming at them, they all swam quickly but the net only caught Claude and Johnny, leaving Matilda to defend for herself.

She swam to the boat but was caught in a net and dragged back by those mysterious divers.

Miguel seemed to have noticed the other boat and saw Matialda and shot up from his chair yelling

"Guys there in trouble!"

Everyone looked in Miguel's direction and saw the boat getting away but before they could chase it, a smoke bomb dispersed stopping them making them all choke a bit.

"Where's Johnny and Claude?" asked Robert

"Hang on guys!" yelled Enrique

He dived in quickly without putting on his diving equipment to protect himself from jellyfish stings. He swam to where the guys were and grabbed a sharp stone to cut the ropes loose, they all swam back to the surface to find the smoke has cleared but no sign of Matilda


	3. Chapter 3: world wide news

Chapter 3:World wide news

"In other news the girls from Barthez Battalion, PPB Allstarz and F-dynasty were all kidnapped in their hometowns. Police were called for each disappearance of the girls and found no crucial evidence except a witness who claims to have seen of the kidnappers face he's described him with tanned skin, light blue eyes and soft black hair and supposedly he looked like about sixteen. We now turn to the police in London" said the news reporter tuning over to the other camera.

"We have a theory that the kidnappers will strike again soon to kidnap other female bladers, so be warned at all times be accompanied by a friend or bodyguard and don't allow yourself to be the target. But we believe the next victim will be Eva, Hilary or Mariah but in theory that's what we believe. Thank you" said the police man

Tyson turned the TV off and turned to face everyone, who was staring at Hilary nervously and frightened sitting on the chair beside Kenny.

"Hmm, I'm worried guys what do you think we should do Mr Dickinson?" asked Hilary

"I might have the solution, what if I got all three teams together and send you kids to a place where only I know about" replied Mr D calmly

"Oh what's the point, I mean you might as well send the other two, besides Hilary doesn't do much for them" said Daichi

"Why I outta…" said Hilary angrily

"U-hem, if I may continue" said Mr D looking at the two calming down and continuing again " I'll tell the other teams to meet you there with the other team"

"So who's going to be there?" asked Tyson

"Well there's Kai's team, Ray's and BEGA" replied Mr D

Hilary bolted straight up, hearing that name _Ming-_Ming! She dreaded hearing it and hated it, it makes her want to take her anger out on Tyson mostly.

Mr D who now asked his assistant to send the message to them by phone, gave the documents to her and she left leaving him to try and calm Hilary down again!

* * *

"Boss the reports has spreaded all over the world, everyone is now aware of what is happening" the scientist informed his boss

"Don't you think I'm aware of that!" replied the boss impatiently

"Well what do we do now?" asked the scientist

"I've already sent three of my top soldiers to go under cover as one of the BBA guards to follow them" replied the boss calmly

_That way I can have their powers and open the gateway with the help of my knees and her little friends, they won't know what hit them. After all these years of tracking down all five element guardians, I finally find them and would've thought it was my sister's daughter to have one of the elements. Well what done is done there's no going back to repeat the past, it was worth it my sister I have no regrets…… _


	4. Chapter 4:Secret guards

Chapter 4: Meeting each other again

"You all know what your positions are?" asked the boss sternly

"Yes boss" all three answered back

"Darien you'll follow Eva, Mark you'll be following Ming-Ming and Tom you'll be following Mariah. Remember you are to persuade them to trust you and until I give the signal that's when you take them back to the lab, understood?" the boss ordered

They all nodded and return to putting their disguise on as being the girls bodyguard.

* * *

"Hey guys long time no see! Geez!Max what happened to you" asked Tyson curiously 

"Oh I kind of got hurt when I was protecting Emily" Max replied who dreaded wearing the eye patch by trying to cover it with his hand

"Whoa bummer men!" said Ray sympathetically for his friend

"Just how long is he planning to keep us here?" Kai asked

"Until I can beat you Kai so it's going to be a long time" said Daichi

Kai smirked at his little friend's comment smirking and thinking

_Yeah right!When Tala is a monkeys uncle that would be the day!_

Everyone was now greeting each other and asking them question about things, whilst they were told which cabin to stay in. everbody was now either moaning or commenting who's staying with who.

_Oh the joy! I get to stay with the pink kitty cat and the other doofus, Oh well I probably don't have it as bad as Tala_. Bryan thought to himself amused as he walked to his cabin followed by the others who were also staying there.

After everyone getting acquainted to their cabins and the people staying with them, everyone went to explore the place, seeing as the place is covered in thick snow and tall trees surrounding them. 

Mariah stopped dead in her tracks before taking another step as she heard something growling fearsomely near by!She looked around and saw two crystal blue, beady eyes glinting in the shadows of the trees, it leaped out and ran towards Bryan!

Even though shedisliked him he still a part of her life wheather she liked it or not,she knew she'll never forgive herself for if he was hurt and she didn't do anything. She quickly ran over and leapt on him pushing him on his side to the ground as the wolf missed him.

The snow wolf looked at them barking at them and growling showing its sharp fangs, which could easily rip their skin off! Slowly the wolf lift it's head up as it's ears twitch and ran over to Eva who was holding something that made a clicking sound, she clicked it again and the snow dog jogged over to her side wagging it's tail happily.

Eva patted it gently on the head and giving it praises, everyone stared at her strangely as they've never seen her sensitive side before.

Mariah who was still on Bryan quickly got up, quickly turning her head away to hide her blushing which Bryan did see but didn't say anything as Mariah cut across

"Don't think that I like you or anything!Because I only did it to protect you okay, nothing else and you owe me big time!"

Bryan looked at her and smirked a bit and thanked her helping her up but both were now staring at Eva who was playing with the snow wolf which was actually a husky.

"How do you know how to control that thing?" asked Tyson a bit scared

"It happens to be a he and the reason why I can control him is because I have 6 of these breeds!" replied Eva

"Wait a minute you never told us that you had 6 huskies!" said Spencer

"Didn't Tala tell you?" asked Eva

"Tell us what?" asked Bryan

Tala looked a bit stunned as he was hoping to reveal his embarissing moment of how he encountered her huskies or in Eva's case puppies!

Spencer, Bryan and Kai in a group away from the others, whispering between them explaing what she meant:

"Don't ask why, I was visiting Eva's mansion but I got chased by her dogs around her garden for twenty minutes before she realized it was me!"

The guys looked at one another and laughed amongst themself as they couldn't hold it in, but they stopped as Spencer was pushed to the ground by another husky.

But before the husky could bite him or do anything Eva clicked the object in her hand again and watched the husky obediently walked over to her happily like the other one did before

"So how do you know how to treat them?" asked Daichi

"I have some back at home" replied Eva

"How many dogs do you actually have?" asked Mariah

"26" replied Eva

Everyone looked surprised at her, but noticed the dogs running to another person but there were three of them all wearing uniform which had the BBA symbol on their left chest. They all wore white collar neck jackets and sandy colour trousers and all stepped forward to each girl greeting them with a hand shake and introduction.

"Welcome to the BBA centre. We will be your bodyguards girls, I'm Darien I will be Eva's guard" said Darien handing an id card to her

"And I'm Mark I'm suppose to guard Ming-Ming?" asked Mark

"That's me, everyone loves Ming- Ming and I love you" said Ming-Ming cheerfully as always

She studied the boy's face standing before her, he had blonde layers on top of his hair and underneath was brunette. He was actually quite hansom but not as hansom as Darien because of his aqua eyes whilst Darien had darker blue eyes and his athlete built body quite similar to Tala and Kai.

"So then your Mariah I presume?" said the last bodyguard walking to Hilary

"No I'm Mariah and you are?" asked Mariah

"I'm Tom" said Tom introducing himself

Tom who had long bluenette hair, tied in a low ponytail made him look mature much like Hiro's hair. He was quite muscular like Darien his eyes were odd as she noticed one was blue and the other one a deep green. He was quite tall but just about the same heaight as Ray.

After getting aquainted to their bodyguards and later having their meal before slumbering of to bed, Eva waited for Kai and her bodyguard to fall asleep before she could sneak out to meet Mariah by the lake. Unfortunately she had to wait for an hour before she sneaked out silenlty into the darkness, she looked over her shoulder making sure she wasn't been followed but was unaware of her bodyguard's husky lurking about in darkness with a camera attached around it's neck recording everything she does.

"Urgh, finally you're here what took you so long?" asked Mariah angrily at her with a sleepy stare

"I had to wait for Kai and Darien to fall asleep before I could sneak out!" replied Eva

Both girls nodded to each other as they pulled their necklace out which held a stone in it's position, Mariah's was a rosey pink and Eva's was opal, they held it out high as the moon's light shimmered on the stones reflecting the moon's beam on the lakes surface onto the girls body their garments changed.

A sparkly circle swiftly rised from their heads to toe, to find them wearing long robes and a loose hood over their heads each with a symbol on the back of their hoods. Their robes each had the colour of their stones, which were now on their staffs.

The girls looked at each other checking that there was no one but themself except but what they didn't know was the husky with camera who stood in between the tree's lurking in the shadows. Both turned to the lake and did a ritual with their staffs speaking riddels as they watched the water from the lake forming a a bubble with someone inside it!

"We greet thy master well" both girls spoke, bowing down

"You may rise girls" the master commanded

"Has the others tried contacting you master?" Mariah asked

"I've heard nothing from them but I sense great danger among each of them, as I can feel their powers trapped by someone using it for their evil needs"master spoke

"What do you mean trapped?" Eva questionned, unsure of what he meant

"I mean that their powers are disabled to use because of a force holding them back, as I sense the presence here as well" master replied

The girls gasped as they look at each other woriedly.

* * *

Well tell me what you think of the story so far and if your unsure of anything just ask cose remember there's no such thing as a stupied question and please review! Thank you 


	5. Chapter 5:Enemy approach

Well I've finally had the chance to write the rest of the chapters since I've been busy, sorry to the readers for making them wait and by the way I do not own Beyblade I only write fan fictions about it. Enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 5: Enemy approach

_Emily? What's going on?_

_There's not much time just go before they get you too!_

_Hurry!_

But before Eva could even answer back a sharp pain whacked her from behind and into her head, she quickly sits up in bed to find herself it was only a dream!

_What the hell was that?_

Eva thought to herself as she slumped back in bed and looked at her watched it reads 06:00AM. She laid there in bed and thought to herself about what her master told her from last night _"I mean that their powers are disabled to use because of a force holding them back, as I sense the presence here as well"_

_How was that even possible? You think our bitbeast sensed something by now? _

She decided to get out of bed and visit her master again but alone this time, she desperately needed to know what the others could be dealing with here!

Unfortunately for her she was still been watched by him as his main purpose was to follow her every move, her so called bodyguard quickly got up to follow her into the forest.

Fortunately for him he was trained very well when it comes to stalking the enemy as he climbs the trees, hiding under the leafs for excellent camouflage. He sat there watching her every move as he reports to the boss what's happening at the moment.

Eva held out her opal stone high up as the sun's rays hits it changing her garment by her element; ice. The lakes white freezes into a shimmering white as it wraps around her body and changes her garment into a white hooded robe. 

Watching her as he did whilst listening to his boss she ordered him to

"Follow her into the other world and try grabbing one of the element stones, report back to me afterwards"

"Affirmative boss" replied Darien as he waits for the portal to open

Eva swings and twirls her staff as she does her opening for the other world, sparks fly out of her staff and opens a bright light floating in the middle of the lake. She takes a step forward to the lake as he walks on the water to the portal.

As soon as the portal opens Darien swings from the branch and quickly follows her into the portal except for the walking on water part didn't work for him as he had to swim there! He reaches the other side to find himself on what seems like a cloud? He could see Eva walking ahead of him to a building straight ahead; he waited for her to enter the building before attending to his task.

As Eva enters the building she awaits for her bitbeast to appear beside her, Celoxies the white fox with nine tails all different colours each representing an element, it's aqua blue paws each sharp enough to cut metal this beast has the looks of innocence because of it's soft fur and cute face with it's puppy pink eyes and a bell as a collar it has a deadly personality!

"Celoxies have you sensed anything off lately in the camp?" Eva asked

"Nothing that I'm aware of neither has Galux" replied Celoxies

"This is strange the master said that there was a strange presence in the camp" said Eva as she pushed the huge wooden doors open, to find the nine masters or mistress off elements sitting at their seating waiting for her to speak first.

"We greet thy master and mistress is well?" said Eva as she and Celoxies bow

"You may rise" spoke the master of elements

Both rise as Eva was about to ask something the mistress of ice beat her to it

"You're here about the presence we sensed last night?"

"Correct" replied Eva

"Hm and you're worried about this because neither you nor the others can sense this, it's because something is blocking you off so that you can't sense them. The problem is that you are in the Earth realm that whatever is blocking off your power senses only affects earth and not us" replied Master of Elements

"But still I can't sense anything at the moment master!" answered Celoxies

"She's right, something's blocking our senses too!" said Mistress of fire

"Hm, something's not right here!" said master of element

* * *

Darien who was still searching for an element stone found nothing until he saw a thin silver chain with what looks like a transparent stone, as he approached it he heard something nearby coming, so he quickly grabbed the necklace and ran to the entrance and jumped out the other side as he ran back to the camp before anyone sees him! 

Eva came by the tree where Darien had been but she didn't know as she sees nothing about, Celoxies however smelt the scent of someone been there recently but she couldn't recognise who it was.

"That was too close!" said Darien as he held out the stone to find it was a wind element

"Close enough to getting yourself killed!" replied the boss

"Huh, boss I..." said Darien trying to explain as he was cut off

"Never mind that did you get the stone?" asked the boss impatiently

"Yeah, element of wind" replied Darien as he looked into the stone he could see an angry cloud stuck inside the stone

"Excellent I want you to hold onto that, so that you can control the wind bitbeast" ordered the boss

* * *

Well it took me while now to update sorry for the delay but hope you like it!R&R 


	6. Chapter 6:change of plans

Chapter 6: Change of plans

"Hey girl! What's up?" asked Mariah

"Hm? Nothing, except do you think you guys can give us some space alone?" replied Eva

"Sorry no can do in case those kidnappers come, we can't let our guard down for a second" replied Tom

"I think we can be safe for at least two seconds don't you think?" commented Eva

"There you are I've been looking all over for you" said Hilary

"Hey Hilary" said both girls

"Come on guys just let us be our self for at least five min, please!" pleaded Mariah

Tom and Darien looked at each as they both sighed in defeat

"Very well but if you need us just use this and we'll come to you" said Darien as he handed a small walkie talkie

"Ok then, we'll call you" said Eva sarcastically

The girls all left as the two bodyguards waited a while before they could say anything privately

"We're losing their trust especially Eva" whispered Darien

"Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Tom

Darien turned on his speaker as he awaited for the other line to connect and answer

"Boss? We're beginning to lose their trust for us what do you want us to do?" asked Darien

"Imbeciles! Can't you do anything right! Just try and gain they trust before I give you the signal just don't make it too suspicious!"replied the boss

"Very well" replied Darien as he turned the speaker off

* * *

"Urgh!" the boss screamed out 

"How's the research going Dr Paparizo, nothing wrong I presume?" spoke Voltaire

"No, no, certainly not Voltaire everything is going to plan" replied Dr Paoarizo

"Good, but what about the girls already captured when are they ready to use?" asked Voltaire sternly as he looks at one of the camera screens where the girls are kept in huge glass tubes filled with some kind of green substances

"Oh they'll be ready soon, when the chips are activated at the back of their necks they won't be able to resist fighting us" replied Dr Paparizo

"Excellent because I'll need them when the time comes for revenge" replied Voltaire

Walking to one of the large green tubes he watched as the girls fight against the drugs used on them but unfortunatley they failed as he fell one by one.

* * *

"I wonder where Ming-Ming could be?" asked Mariah mockingly 

"Where do you think?" Hilary relied angrily as she heard that name

"Hey who wants to beyblade?" asked Mariah cheerfully

"Ooh I do" replied Ming-Ming cheerfully whilst holding onto Mark's arm

"Me too!" answered Eva as she took out Celoxies

"This is going to be interesting!" said Hilary evilly as she prepared them for the count down"Girls in position, ready? 3, 2, 1 Let it rip!"

Both girls launched their blades onto the green grass as it makes a slight muddy wind; everyone begins to gather around to watch as the match begins to intense.

"Venus let's do this! Full on attack" ordered Ming-Ming

"Go Ming-Ming!" yelled Kenny as Hilary watched him annoyed followed by others as well

"Celoxies dodge!" ordered Eva

Luckily Celoxies dodge it and attacked from behind as this made Ming-Ming squirm but something went wrong as Venus begins to go out of control and uses Celestial Beam on Hilary!

Thankfully Tyson pushed her out of the way before it hits her as it comes towards Eva, her body guard runs to her as he was about to grab her, Eva defended herself with Celoxies Tail barrier.

"Ok Celoxies end it now Elemental infernal!" Eva commanded

Celoxies did as she was told as the ice fox gathered her powers together making nine different elements from each tail, fusing together as a beam hitting Venus to a full stop.Ming-Ming looked down at her beyblade in confusiuon

"What the heck do you think your doing kill us?" Daichi shouted at Ming-Ming

"I didn't try to, something went wrong!" replied Ming-Ming

"Are you okay?" asked Tom

"Yeah fine thanks" said Mariah gratefully

Darien, who looked at Eva to see if she was okay, saw her blade returned to her hand as she turns to him and said "Told you before I'm capable of looking after myself"

* * *

Later that day a phone call comes through from Mr Dickinson 

"Hello Kenny just thought I let you know that you can all go back home in a few days so they'll be a coach picking you all up at 6AM, goodbye"

Everyone seemed happy except for the three bodyguards as they gather together contacting their boss

"What do you want now? This better be good!" said Dr Paprizo impatiently

"Boss they just got a phone call from Mr Dickinson saying that they can go back in a few days!" said Mark

"WHAT! This is not good, okay change of plans I want you all to retrieve their necklaces and return back to the lab understood?" ordered Dr Paparizo

"Affirmative boss" replied all of them

"So what's the plan?" asked Tom

"Just think of something whatever it takes to get their necklaces" answered Darien


	7. Chapter 7:Fourth abductions

Chapter 7:

**Previously on Bitbeast guardians**

Later that day a phone call comes through from Mr Dickinson

"Hello Kenny just thought I let you know that you can all go back home in a few days so they'll be a coach picking you all up at 6AM, goodbye"

Everyone seemed happy except for the three bodyguards as they gather together contacting their boss

"What do you want now? This better be good!" said Dr Paprizo impatiently

"Boss they just got a phone call from Mr Dickinson saying that they can go back in a few days!" said Mark

"WHAT! This is not good, okay change of plans I want you all to retrieve their necklaces and return back to the lab understood?" ordered Dr Paparizo

"Affirmative boss" replied all of them

"So what's the plan?" asked Tom

"Just think of something whatever it takes to get their necklaces" answered Darien

* * *

On that following night each "body guard" was assigned to a task on retrieving the necklaces from each girl in their own ways.

Night fall came by quickly pushing the afternoon skies out and drifting into the darkness where everyone slumbers except for those who don't need sleep.

In one of the cabins on the base area where Mariah slept peacefully two shadows sneak around in the darkness of her room where they slowly approaches her. Darien makes his way to her and quickly dabbing a cloth of drowsy liquid (which will leave you unconscious for a few hours) and holds it against her mouth making her breathe it in, Tom pulls the necklace of her neck, ensuring he got the right one he lifted it high up into the light shined by the moonlight to find the rosey pink dazzle in the light but he didn't have time to study it because a group of girls could be heard outside slowly approaching the door and without hesitation he puts it on and transforms into Mariah! Darien who was still in the room with an unconscious girl in his arms escaped through an open window through the ceiling.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping?" asked Hilary

"Oh I was but I couldn't sleep, what's up anyways?" asked Tom disguised as Mariah and trying to act like her

"We just came to check up on you that's all, are you okay" asked Hilary

"Never better why?" replied Tom hoping to get rid of her

"Just wondering, oh well night!" Hilary added and left

* * *

"Boss I've retrieved the necklace" said Tom whispering into the microphone

"Good now I want you to leave Eva till last I will see to my knees" said Dr Paparizo switching the microphone off and turning her full attention back to the computer. Watching each girl go through so many tests she designed she was disappointed by the results, not one of them would release their power yet, she was getting impatient waiting for them to use their powers.

"How's the test results coming Dr?" asked Voltaire

Cunningly as she is she thinks up an excuse "The results are fairly good although they are beginning to show some signs of weakness"

"Hm, I'm beginning to think that maybe nothing is happening at the moment and that maybe you should boost the hypnosis drug higher!" said Voltaire beginning to loose his patience too

Dr Paparizo looked at him for a second and then did as she was told she could hear the screams of each girl fighting for their life…………..

* * *

_Help us Eva please!_

_What's going on?_

Flashing images of people in lab coats, a woman wearing protective goggles and Voltaire

Flash the world in total chaos and doom

Flash All five guardians destroy humanity and their friends!

Flash A boy stain in blood falls to his feet beside her!

A flash of light appears in her eyes as she sits up in her bed to find herself dreaming again! Fully aware that it's only05:30AM half an hour till their bus comes. She yawned and stretched her arms wide and got up to change.

* * *

"Tom, Darien, Mark answer me" commanded Dr Paparizo

"We're here boss" replied all of them

"Return back to the lab immediately with Mariah we have work to do"

"What about Eva and Ming-Ming?" never mind them I've sent someone else to get them

"Right boss, over and out"

* * *

Everyone waited for the bus to arrive and only to notice that Mariah was missing and the three bodyguards! Although they all check the area high and low there was no sign of them.

"You mean those abductors were here too and took them too!" stated Tyson

"Or it could've meant that they were here too but only took Mariah, I wonder why?" said Kenny

"Those bodyguards were fakes! Why didn't any of us see this coming!" said Robert

Everyone looked down in disappointment especially Eva and the white tigers.

* * *

Well what do you think sorry it took me so long I was just trying to finish my other stories. Many apologies next chappie is coming soon 


End file.
